


Di pane e wurstel

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, domestic AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kirk.”<br/>“Sì?”<br/>“Io sarei vegetariano.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di pane e wurstel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orikunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orikunie/gifts).



Spock è davanti alla tv, con il telecomando in mano e la faccia che gli si illumina di giallo o azzurro a seconda del canale che sta guardando. È apatico, non che sia una novità, ma è un’apatia che lo infastidisce, che gli prude sinistra nel petto. Continua a far zapping nella speranza di trovare qualcosa di decente da guardare, ma sembra che nessuna emittente trasmetta qualcosa di sopportabile tra le cinque e le sette del pomeriggio. Butta un occhio al cellulare, storcendo il naso. Lo schermo è vuoto di notifiche, al centro il faccione stupido di Kirk che sorride soddisfatto di Spock non ricorda nemmeno più cosa.   
Che faccia da schiaffi. Scuote la testa e decide di ignorare l’aggeggio perché tanto sa che nessuno chiamerà, men che meno Kirk. Il suo tempo migliore nel fare la spesa è stato di un’ora e ventitré, sicuramente passati a fissare il sedere di uomini e donne piuttosto che a cercare qualcosa di commestibile da portare a casa. È fuori da quasi un’ora, adesso, e Spock si chiede se riuscirà a battere il suo record o se l’istinto, per una volta, resterà al sicuro tra le sue mutande e la carne debole.  
Effettivamente scorrono appena cinque minuti, prima che la serratura scatti e la porta di ingresso si apra facendo entrare un Kirk appena sudato sulla fronte e con un sorriso a trentadue denti stampato sul volto.   
“Alla buon’ora.”   
“C’era la fila alla cassa.”  
Ovviamente non gli crede. Spock ispeziona rapidamente ciò che l’altro ha portato a casa – due sportine piene di roba che è certo lui non metterà sotto i denti. Si alza dal divano con uno sbuffo, seguendo Kirk in cucina – il fatto che stia canticchiando non lo rincuora affatto.  
Anzi.  
“Allora, che hai preso?”  
Kirk lo fissa per qualche secondo, prima di infilare le mani nelle borse e sorridergli, ancora, in quel modo in inquietante. Pochi istanti e puff, Spock sente la sua mascella cadere e lo sconforto mangiarsi l’ultimo barlume di speranza che conservava per quell’uomo.  
“Kirk.”  
“Sì?”  
“Io sarei vegetariano.”  
Kirk indietreggia con la testa, lo guarda come un bambino confuso. Poi i suoi occhi cadono sul mega wurstel che stringe nella mano destra e il suo cervello sembra magicamente riaccendersi. “Oh, no no, Spock. Questo è per me. Un bel panino con wurstel e uno spruzzo di maionese, cose che tu non puoi comprendere.”  
Se a quelle parole Kirk non avrebbe fatto seguire un mugolio estasiato – più o meno lo stesso che fa dopo esserselo rigirato sotto le coperte – Spock lo avrebbe ignorato. Avrebbe smesso di parlargli per tutta la serata, e con la notte avrebbe dimenticato tutto e sarebbe tornato tutto come prima. Ma adesso, con quel versetto improvvisamente fastidioso, la sua mano non può fare a meno di strappare il wurstel gigante a Kirk – Santo cielo, sarà grosso almeno dieci centimetri – e di lanciarlo dritto verso il cestino della spazzatura.   
Adesso può anche ignorarlo, tornare al suo posto e continuare a guardare la televisione. Sempre meglio che stare a parlare con un maniaco del genere – i suoi neuroni sono già a un passo dal suicidio così, grazie tante.  
Che poi Kirk non capisca è un’altra storia. E sinceramente, tanto peggio per lui.


End file.
